A Sailor StarCrossed Story
by LinkTsunamiGirl
Summary: This is a Story about Darien's sister. What will happen when she finds out shes a scout and has a brother? You'll have to read to find out. Some scouts, and Darien / Serena stuff later on in the story. Please R&R!


Chapter one

This story was co written with me by Damien Stryker.

We do not own Sailor Moon.

I LinkTsunamiGirl own the following characters: Jamie Shields / Sailor Link, Annalyse Walker / Sailor Midnight, Misty Peterson / Sailor Mist, Tracy Cloud / Sailor Trance, Chastity Moore / Sailor Chance, Jessica Shields / Sailor Zelda, Dakota Connor / Nexus Knight, Trace McKnight / Chronos Knight, Mitchell Dalton / Mystic Knight, Trent Brinks / Shadow Knight, Brandon Thompson / Shadow Star, Landon Wilson / Hawk, Andrew West / Eagle, and Michael Beam / Fire Wolf

Damien Stryker owns the following characters: Damien Stryker / Dark Prince Damien, and Nega

~*~Day of Change~*~

It all started the day my friends and I returned to America from a trip to Europe, where we had toured with a music group and had opened a few of their concerts for them.

My friends and I are really close; there is me, Jamie Shields. Then my friends Annalyse Walker, Misty Peterson, Tracy Cloud, and Chastity Moore, we all go to the same school and hang out. Only one thing could come between us, and that one thing happened the day of our return to America.

When I finally made it home from the airport my family was out. So I went to my room to find a new bed there and someone else's stuff. I was surprised to say the least, but paying it no mind for the time being I unpacked my clothes and the things I needed on the trip. I was so tired that before I could fall on my bed I was asleep; when I awoke it was to find a girl sitting on the other bed staring at me.

My first impression was that the girl was pretty with long blond hair and unusual eyes, she wore glasses, and seemed to be happy most of the time. Since she would not speak first I said, "Hi, how are you?"

She just sat there for a few then said, "Hi, I'm fine, you?"

I answered, "I'm ok now that I got some rest."

We looked at each other for a few minutes and I introduced myself and asked her, her name "My name is Jamie Shields, what's yours?"

She looked at me and said, "Jessica Shields, I'm your adopted sister."

I sat on my bed shocked for about 5 seconds when my mom walked through the door and said, "I see your unpacked Jessica, but I did not know you had that much luggage."

I sat on my bed staring at her because she did not notice me right off. "Hi, mom" I shouted as I jumped up off the bed. She spun around and shouted right back at me and we hugged. She explained about the adoption and I thought it was going to be cool to have a sister.

Later that day I was to meet with my friends for a homecoming party that our families and other friends from school had put together. So I drug Jessica along with me.

On the way to the party we passed a cat that looked pitiful, I picked it up and looked it over, it had a patch on its head and when I tried to pull it off it jumped out of my hands. So I shrugged it off, and continued on my way, pulling Jessica behind me.

The Party was great, my friends and I had to sing some of the songs we had sung when we opened up the concerts, and then we had to teach everyone the dance steps.

I then proceeded to get Jessica to get her nose out of a mini-laptop type computer thing she was looking at, and finally got her to sing and dance with us. As it turns out she was a natural, but as soon as the song was over she went back to her laptop thing.

The party went way into the night, I went home early to get some much needed rest, Jessica stayed behind to get to know my friends that were also staying behind and to help clean up.

::At home::

When I arrived home my mom and dad was in bed. When I got to my bedroom and opened the door I tripped over something, when I got back up and looked down it was the gray cat from earlier that day, it looked at me and said, "You need to watch where you're going Jamie."

Stunned at it being able to talk, it really got me when it said my name. I just stood there and stared at it. I guess it figured it was not going to get a reaction out of me so it said, "I'm Star Gazer your guardian cat."

I finally snapped out of my own little world and asked, "How did you know who I was? And what do you mean guardian cat?"

She then went on to explain who I was and what I was on Earth for. I looked at her and said, "So I'm Sailor Link and my friends are the other scouts, I have a brother and a fiancée."

She looked and me and said "yes."

About that time Jessica walked in, looks around and spotted the cat, smiles and says, "Hi Star Gazer, how are you?"

I look at her dumbfounded and then the cat says "I'm fine, and you? And how is Silver Bolt?"

Jessica says, "I'm fine and so is Silver Bolt, he should be here soon, he was here earlier, but he went looking for the others."

Star Gazer looks at me and says, " They will not find out who they are yet for their powers must come to them on their own, and you are not to tell them who you are. Jessica here will take you to your real parents soon, she is your real adopted sister, She is also Sailor Zelda, the keeper of time in Destiny Valley."

I just stand there looking from the cat to Jessica. I finally stutter, "You have got to be kidding me. I mean I can't be this Sailor Link person. I'm just barely a singer. And what do you mean real parents?"

The cat gave me a look that said I had to be really stupid then explained some more, "I'm not kidding. You are Sailor Link and the Crown Princess of Earth. Your real parents are ruling over Destiny Valley as we speak. I don't know where your real brother is, and... well your fiancée isn't really compatible with you anymore."

I looked at her and asked, "What do you mean not compatible?" Jessica stepped in and said, "He is evil turned to the dark side."

I stood there dumbfounded. After about five minutes I ran out of the house not caring where I went.

::In the Park::

Damien was taking a midnight stroll in the park hoping he would find his one true love at any moment. Damien looked up at the sky, so he did not see the pretty blond come barreling toward him.

The blond didn't see him either so she ran smack into him. Both of them lost their balance and fell.

The blond started apologizing before he could even blink, "I'm sooooooooo sorry sir, I'm not usually so klutzy."

Damien, who by this time had stood back up looked down at the girl, he then helped her to her feet as he was doing this he noticed that the crystal was glowing a brilliant blue. Damien looks from the crystal back to the girl and says, "I'm Damien Stryker, who are you?"

The girl looking at him for the first time sees a tall dark handsome man, with blue eyes and a 100 watt smile, she opens her mouth but nothing comes out at first, "..," So she shakes her head and says, "I'm Jamie Shields."

Damien just stared at her and thought to himself, 'Man...This is weird...why is my crystal reacting like this...maybe...just maybe...' Damien nods his head and smiles a bit. "Hello...Jamie... nice to meet you...it was my fault...I should have been paying attention...looks like you were in a hurry...may I ask where you were headed?"

Jamie tilts her head to the side as she looked away for a moment thinking to herself. 'Should I tell him?' Jamie then looks back and says, "No, no, its my fault I was running and not paying any attention. I was just running to get away from some things.."

Jamie suddenly stops and she thinks to herself, 'Things that are really freaky, even I don't understand them, and they have to do with me!'

Jamie then looks at him from head to foot, 'This guy is hott, no make that sexy!' Jamie blushes at what she had been thinking, "I'm sorry, I'll leave you alone," she said, "I'm sure you don't need a seventeen year old bothering you. How old are you anyway?"

As soon as she finishes the last word she claps her hand over her mouth. 'Great, all you need for him to think is...just why in the hell did you say that anyway?'

Jamie looks up at Damien to see his reaction, as she slowly takes her hand down from her mouth.

Damien smirks a bit as he looks down upon Jamie. 'My Dark Crystal is still reacting to her presence...I got to figure out what she has that is making the Crystal react like this...' "Oh...um...I'm nothing more than 21...and actually...I'd rather accompany you around these streets. You know it isn't safe around here at night."

Damien notices the expression on her face and decided to walk around with her. "You know...you should be at home right now. I'll take you there so your parents don't worry about you to much."

Damien shoots Jamie a smile and looks back down the block at the nearest streetlight.

Jamie looks up at him, "If that's what you want to you really don't have to walk me home," she said, "I can find it on my own." Jamie starts toward her home.

'I got to see her house. That's the only way that I can be for sure that I will see her again...What in the heck is that?' Upon the Streetlight, Damien sees a shadowed figure looking down on them from the light.

'Go away Naga...there's no need for you to shadow me... I can take care of myself and I don't need you to tell me otherwise.'

Naga nodded and gave back a telepathic message. 'Listen Master, keep your distance from her...she may be one of them.' Naga then fades from Damien's vision and he continues to walk Jamie home.

The more reviews we get the sooner the next chapter will be up.


End file.
